This invention relates to a solar window unit and more particularly to a passive sealed flat plate solar heat collector with attached reflecting panels for the collection, storage, and radiation of solar heat.
Many solar heat window units have been previously devised but to the best of applicant's knowledge, they all suffer serious disadvantages. Applicant previously described a modular direct solar heat window unit in U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,316 and the instant invention relates to an improved modification thereof.
In applicant's previous device, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,316, the solar collection unit was connected to conventional piping, etc. to supply the heat therefrom to the interior of the dwelling. In use, the solar collection unit heated the building by re-circulated convection thermo-syphoning by means of ducts immediately below the unit as well as return air ducts in the floor in the north side of the room. These ventilating ducts circulated air through a rock storage bin in the insulated crawl space beneath the floor.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a passive sealed solar flat plate collector, storage and radiant heat unit.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a collector, storage and radiant heat unit which lends itself to installations in trailer homes, modular homes, existing homes, etc.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a collector, storage and radiant heat unit in combination with closable panel members to reflect rays of the sun onto the heat unit at times and to provide a protective means for the heat unit at other times.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a modular direct solar heat window unit having a pair of panel members provided thereon which are easily adjustable positioned relative to the windows of the unit.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a collector, storage and radiant heat unit which may be used to collect heat and store the same during the daylight hours and which may be used to radiate heat into the room during evening hours for heating the room.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a sealed passive solar flat plate collector, storage and radiant heat unit which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.